Making a systems operation in accordance with an environment unique to a user has been increasingly needed along with widespread usage of operation target systems such as domestic and overseas data centers and cloud environments. In a service such as making a systems operation, a component-set whole process including a plurality of components each having a defined execution order may be produced. In the present specification, a “component” is a significant processing module as a set of one or more (typically, a plurality of) of processing steps and independent of any other component. Thus, a component (set of processing steps) is self-contained significant processing having no dependent relation with any other component. For example, a component corresponds to one task, and a component-set whole process includes a plurality of tasks. Accordingly, the component-set whole process (for example, a service) has a size larger than that of processing (for example, a service) as one task and takes a longer time between the start and end of execution.
In typical computer program production, debugging is performed to verify whether a produced computer program normally operates. It may be desirable to perform debugging on the component-set whole process like the typical computer program production.
PTL 1 discloses a debugging assistance technology that input values requested by a program are stored in advance in an order in which processing of the program proceeds, and automatically input up to arbitrary processing at debugging.